Vacation
by Opalalchemy
Summary: Redone! Tsunade was waiting for Naruto and his team to come home from their latest mission when two unexpected visitor arrives. Really unexpected. Two Naruto's? The Yondaime is alive? Dimension Hopping


Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

Summary- Tsunade was waiting for Naruto and his team to come home from their latest mission when two unexpected visitor arrives. Really unexpected. Two Naruto's? The Yondaime is alive?

(Manga Spoilers from Jiraiya's death and onward)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vacation

Prologue:

In Which Tsunade is Drunk, Angsty, and a Breast Whore

The day was bright in Konoha and the sun was shining brighter than usual, the weather was perfect. Not too hot, not too windy. But for Tsunade, the Godaime of Konohagakure, the day could only get more horrible. Naruto and his team were tracking

down those two Uchiha brothers, and Jiraiya was off on his own in Rain country, possibly fighting the leader of the Akatsuki, she herself was drunk but still sober enough to think semi-clearly. Yeah, she had just the right amount of sake in her to keep her

from worrying too much.

She was sitting on the window in her office thinking and worrying about that perverted hermit, Naruto and Sakura's mission, putting off paperwork, the usual. She took another sip of sake from her cup in her vain attempt to loosen the knot in her

stomach. But the knot only grew bigger when the sake cup cracked when she set it down beside. Suddenly feeling more anxious, Tsunade turned around and started heading toward her desk. It wasn't just a feeling anymore, this strange new feeling

was fact. Whatever was coming her way was bad news. Not invasion scale bad news (Thank Kami she hadn't won the lottery!), but it could quickly escalate into something more severe if Slug Sannin didn't figure out what was wrong. She rambled

through the active mission scrolls trying to find something that could go horribly wrong, which was most of them, when it happened. A huge concentration of chakra was forming in front of her desk. What was going on? Where did this power come from?

The chakra soon became visible in a blinding yellow and blue light. What kind of technique used this crazy amount? She readied her body for an attack, cursing herself for sending the ANBU away for the afternoon. Tsunade could only wait in horror as the

chakra grew more solidified and took on two distinct shapes. She could now clearly see two blonde heads, their backs turned to her, and helplessly watched the chakra solidify into two bodies.

One of them looked like Naruto from the back, only without a trace of orange on this strangers' apparel. The other, slightly taller, she could have sworn was Minato. Minato! Of all people to suddenly appear in her office they had to look like her dead

predecessor the Yondaime. Perhaps she was more drunk than she thought she was. It wouldn't be the first time she had drunk more than intended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It really was an outstanding jutsu. That is, if it had actually worked. Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime of Konoha, looked to his son, Naruto, to make sure he was ok. Even if the jutsu hadn't worked, something had happened.

"Hey dad, did it work?" The younger blonde's mouth was trying to curl into a smile. They had both promised to try and make their relationship better, but it had been strained since Naruto had become a genin 3 ½ years ago. They always seemed to be f

ighting nowadays. Minato really hoped the jutsu had worked. They had tried it out to try and get some father-son bonding time in if it hadn't worked… well, Minato would be stuck with a lot of paperwork asking for a few days off to spend time with his

family. That was the beauty of this jutsu, you could spend as much time as you wanted in the place it took you, and return you to the exact time you left.

"I don't know if it worked or not Naruto. I guess we'll just have to look around and-"

"Who are you and what are you doing in MY office!"

Minato, getting ready to fight, turned around, and to his surprise found Tsunade-hime. Oh good, it wasn't an enemy…wait! Tsunade-hime hadn't been back to Konoha since before the war ended. That meant the jutsu had worked. They were really in an

alternate universe!

"Hey, dad. Who's the lady?"

"Naruto, that's Tsunade-hime, one of the Legendary Sannin."

"I asked you a question! Who are you, and why do you two imposters look like the Yondaime and Naruto." A rather sharp brush had been thrown where Minato's head had been a few seconds before, and had lodged itself rather deeply into the wall

several feet behind him. He glanced sideways to make sure Naruto was ok, only to see a very pissed off Naruto. Oh boy, there goes the good first impression he had intended.

"Hey Crazy lady, what was that for, we ain't done nothing to you, you breast whore! And what the hell makes you think we're imposters!"

Tsunade's blonde hair was beginning to stand on end, and her brown eyes flashed with anger and…sorrow?

"You two are not who you say you are because one: Naruto is currently on a mission outside the village, two: you don't dress like Naruto and three: the Yondaime has been dead for sixteen years."

Yeah, I know, it's been ages since I last updated. But I'm older now and much more experienced, I really hope those who read version 1.0 of Vacation will appreciate the changes.

Hi, it's opalalchemy, author of Vacation.

I will probably not update again until after Easter.

Disclaimer- this is a fanfiction website, this is my fanfiction. It would not be fanfiction if I owned Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
